It is known to link separate entertainment machines to provide an additional playing feature derived from an interrelationship between the machines.
GB 2350715A describes an assembly of machines linked to a common display device. When a special game feature becomes available on any of the machines, play of the feature takes place and is displayed on the individual machine where it can be seen by the player of that machine, and at the same time play of the feature is displayed on the common display device where it can also be seen by other players.
GB 2322217A also describes an assembly of machines linked to a common display device. In this case, when a special game feature becomes available on any of the machines, play then transfers to the common display device. Play of the feature takes place and is displayed on the common display device where it can be seen by other players.
These prior arrangements use an enlarged common display device which acts to attract players to the machines. The attraction is to the linked machines in general rather than to the machines individually.